A change of events?
by klcm
Summary: What if she declined the dinner date....would fate have meant she still got shot?.....Alternative to the episode Lucky
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

'I met a guy.' Garcia told Derek sheepishly.

'Why do sound so uncertain?'

'It seems to be happening a little too fast.'

'Well what does your gut tell you?'

'To say slow down.'

'Well the trust your gut, gorgeous.' Derek says as he walks back to the bullpen.

She wanders back into her office, completely lost in thought until she gets an incoming call, thinking it's the B.A.U she answers it normally.

'Oracle of all things known, how may I help you mere mortal?'

'Oh...hi, it Colby from the cafe this morning.'

'Oh God, hi' She says thanking that cannot see her blush. 'What can I do for you?'

'I was wondering if I could repay you with dinner tonight.'

Hearing Derek's words in her head she declines. 'I'm sorry but I've got to work.'

'Okay, how about tomorrow?'

'Erm...uh...I'm out with the team.'

'Is there any night you free this week?'

'I don't think so. Sorry.' It wasn't a complete lie; work was fully loaded at the moment.

'Well, maybe I can surprise you somehow.' He said a smile growing. 'Sorry, I got to go, I'll call you later.'

'Oh, erm yeah, nice.' She passed. 'Bye.'

She sat a little confused at what had just happened, she'd blown him off twice, well 5 days if you class the rest of week. Then her phone rang again.

'Garcia, how may I help you?

'Baby girl, is that the way you answer the phone to your Adonis? You sound distracted, everything okay?' Derek asked concerned.

'Uh, yeah sorry handsome.' She hesitated. ' Ah, that guy from the coffee shop asked me out, and I took your advice and I blew him off.'

'Well good on you, fancy dinner at mine tonight?'

'I'd love it.' She said as she became aware of what had just happened.

'Okay, sweetness. 7 o'clock at mine. Don't be late.'

She smiled as he hung up. One step at a time Garcia, she told herself. Before she knew it, it was time to leave and get ready. She felt giddy, but why it was only Derek after all.

Seeing her pull up he made his way to the door. Seeing her looking beautiful as ever he invited her in and took her jacket.

'You look gorgeous.' He watched her blush. 'Go on through, dinner won't be long. There's a glass of wine sitting on the side for you.

She smiled as she walked through to see the table set, the sweet smell of food and a bottle and two glasses of her favourite wine. 'How did you remember?'

'I remember everything you tell me, baby girl.' He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

She took a sip and walked over to the window. Looking out she didn't feel him come back in. 'Starters?'

They ate, making small talk and laughing at what the other had to say. It was like any other time they spent time together. Perfect. When dinner was finished, she helped him wash up even though he strongly objected due to her being invited. Once finished, he asked her if she wanted to watch a film.

'I would but I'm really tired and we have work first thing handsome. So I think I'll just head off home.' She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, he walked her to the door where he hugged her. 'Thank you for an amazing evening. I really enjoyed myself.'

'Good night baby girl.' He smiled, seeing that she was happy.

She got home just a little after 11:30 and decided it was best to have a bath and go straight to bed. She couldn't shift the thoughts of both Derek and Colby. Once asleep, she dreamt in a restless sleep, she woke up to the alarm clock and felt completely shattered.

The next couple of days went in a haze, Colby called her once or twice and every time she declined, something didn't fit, he was too smooth with his words. She could tell his patience was wearing thin but she felt she had to be ready, she didn't know him well enough. She could of course hack into his file. She knew how to do that without leaving a trace that she was there but then that meant she was just doing it to gain herself. Yeah that sounded hypocritical as her job meant she hacked for a living but that was for a positive group gain not her own. She jumped when a knock came on the door.

'Come on in.' She said turning around to see JJ.

'Hey, Hotch wants you at the round table now.'

'Okay, let me grab my laptop and I'll be down.

Sitting in the conference room, both Hotch and JJ were going through the new case, Garcia pulled out bits of information for them. Then they heard a commotion coming from the bullpen and Garcia could have sworn someone yelled her name. Standing she looked to see Colby standing there. She moved to the door slowly and he saw her.

'Ah, there you are. You lied to me about why I couldn't repay you. You ruined what I had planned. See I had a plan for you.' His eyes looked deranged and menacing. What was his plan? 'Come here Garcia.' He waved her over. She stood still. 'Come on, I won't hurt you.' He moved towards her making sure his back was against a wall so he didn't have to worry about covering his back. He kept looking around.

She edged out of the room terrified. The rest of the team were gathered at the door. The men all had their hands on their guns. Ready to protect her.

'Wh... What are you doing here? What do you want?' She stammered out. Scared for what was going to happen.

'This.' He snatched his gun out and shot her once, right in the chest, another bullet sounded and he started to drop. Colby took the opportunity to fire a couple of more rounds off, knowing he was dying; he wanted to take the one thing that stood in the way of everyone knowing what he was.

She hit the wall next to her and slid down slowly, slumping she felt the blood gushing from her chest and the tears running down her face. 'What had just happened?' She felt weird and she felt someone lifting her, she then saw Derek. The fear in his eyes, made her confused. 'I'm fine, it's nothing.' She felt someone push down hard on her chest and stomach. Looking to her left side she saw Hotch and Rossi.

'Wh...What's happening?'

'Pen, you're going to fine. Hang on baby girl.' Derek felt for her pulse, it was getting weaker. 'Come on, gorgeous show me those eyes of yours.' It was too late she was plunged into darkness.

Reid, Emily and JJ stood shocked as they saw Morgan, Hotch and Rossi jump into action and help Garcia as she slumped to the ground in a heap. In all their years as a team, they had never seen so much fresh blood.

The ambulance arrived and ran in. Pushing away the three men. They worked for what felt like ages before they felt she was stable to move. Every so often her eyes would flutter open and she would stare or look around before they shut. Her skin went from rosy to pale and was now going completely white.

They rushed after the EMTs as they took her away. Jumping in the SUV's they hastily followed. Getting to the hospital, however, they lost her.

Retrieving his badge from his pocket Hotch made his way to the reception. 'My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner, one of my team was just brought in with a gunshot wound to the chest. Her name is Penelope Garcia.'

'Are you family?'

'Well kind of, but I am also her boss and our team is the closest things she has to a family.' He paused seeing the understanding on his face and the blood on his hands. 'Please, can you tell me where she is.'

'Miss Garcia has been red lined to surgery. I can get a nurse to take you to the waiting room in that area.' He nodded and went back to the team.

'She's gone to theatre. Their going ot take us to a waiting room. Do we know why this man did this?' He looked to each of them, his gaze finishing at Morgan.

'She helped him in a coffee shop, she wasn't certain whether or not going out for dinner with him to repay her was a good idea, so she kept declining. That must have been him, from what he was saying and her reaction.' He ran a hand over his head. 'Why? Why her, of all people?' He looked for the answer in their faces but he didn't get it.

A nurse approached the team. 'Garcia. Penelope Garcia?'

'That's us.'

'If you would like to follow me, when we are up there I will give you an update.' They followed her to an open area by a nurse's station. 'When Miss Garcia was brought in she was tachycardia; this meant that she was unable to breathe on her own, we had to intubate her and allow a machine to help her breathe. She lost a lot of blood on the way in. As soon as she was in we rushed her to theatre to treat the wounds. At the moment, it is touch and go. I'm afraid that is all I know. I will come back with regular updates.' She gave a sad smile and left.

They sat in silent, Rossi and Hotch washed as much of the blood of their hands as possible but it seemed to stain. An hour passed and another, the nurse hadn't come back. They went to desk in two's but got nothing.

Derek didn't move from his seat. He sat the whole time with his head down, replaying her slumping to the ground and seeing the blood. He never got up to ask about an update, scared to hear the news that something terrible had happened. JJ stared for a while, not focusing on anything but simply staring, Emily sat next to her and held her hand.

Just after the 3 hour mark the nurse came back. 'I do not have a full update, but it seems that the bullet hit her chest and ricocheted into her abdomen. That is all I know. Sorry.' And like before she was gone.

They sat again. Not really knowing what to do. Again the silence fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

After waiting another 2 hours they were approached by a doctor in scrubs. 'Penelope Garcia.' He looked surprised at the group of 6 standing there staring back. 'We have just moved Ms Garcia to ICU; she had major bleeding to both her chest and abdomen, if the bullet had entered 1-2 centimetres to the right it would have penetrated her heart. Her heart stopped twice while we were operating. It is still pretty much touch and go for the mean time.'

'So what are you actually saying?' Hotch asked taking his leader position.

'I am saying that when she finally wakes up, she can leave in less than two weeks. The only other thing I can say is that she will need help. She won't be able to use the left side of her body properly until she is fully recovered.'

'You said when she finally wakes up.'

'At the moment she hasn't woken up from the surgery but we are optimistic. Her STATs are good, her blood count is increasing.'

'Can we see her?'

'Not until she has woken up I'm afraid. Ms Garcia had a lucky mistake. Not many people survive gunshot wounds that close to the heart.' He answered their other questions and then left to change out of the blood covered scrubs.

Derek slumped into the chair, looking like he was about to bolt to her room. He felt a hand touch his and he looked up to see Emily. 'Come with me. I have an idea.'

Walking away slightly confused he goes to speak but Emily gets in first. 'I heard what room she's in its not far but I thought you would need to see her, whether she is awake or not. So come with me.' She felt him hesitate slightly. 'Come on Derek, I know you love her, they all do but you and her. Just see her, let your eyes tell you she's alive. You need to; to get out of this trance you're in. Look it's the next room.' Stopping she doesn't look, she wants him to get the first look. She hears a sigh and turns to see Morgan crying.

'I should have seen the danger. She said no but it's like fate meant she had to get shot. I just keep thinking, if she had gone on the date would he have shot her then or was it because she kept saying no that made him do it? He said he had a plan.'

'Look she's here, Derek I know it's hard but come on take a look at her. Stop beating yourself up over it, we all could have done something. It just happened too quickly.' Emily encouraged seeing that Derek was looking at the floor. 'Derek look at me then, come on. I know its Penelope lying in there. I know she's your baby girl, your goddess and most importantly you're best friend or more, but she needs you to be strong for when she wakes up.' She watched as he raised his head, taking a deep breath he watched Garcia's body so still and fragile. 'Come on let's take you back.'

'I can't leave her.'

'You have to Derek. I just thought if you saw her, it would ease your mind and conscience. Come on let's go get a drink take that back and then we will wait for her to wake up. I promise you can be the first one of us she sees and hears. I just thought you might need a visual aid to keep you going.' She smiled at him.

'Thank you.'

'It's okay, you needed the encouragement. I know you too well Derek, you just need to know yourself.' They headed back and she could tell a huge weight was lifted.

4 Hours later

'Are you here for Ms Garcia?' The nurse watched the 6 people in the waiting area. 'She's awake, and is asking for a Derek Morgan, is he here?' Seeing him step forward she nodded. 'Would you follow me, after I can come and gather the rest of you, if you would like.'

Walking in he saw she was in a light sleep, as soon as he entered the room, her eyes fluttered open.

'Hey.' She said groggily and smiled. He looked at her and wondered in amazement at how she managed to master _that_ smile hours after getting shot.

'Hey baby girl. Good to see those eyes again.' He kissed her check and sat down on a chair by the bed. 'Stupid question I know but it has to be asked, how are you feeling?' He gave her his smile that made her melt.

'Well unexpectedly good. I have a pain in my chest and side but hey I got shot, I get morphine to help with that.' She smiled again and he wondered how she managed to thebe lively, funny, beautiful Garcia in circumstances like this. 'I just don't get it, how did he know I lied?'

'I don't know sweetness. You shouldn't be worrying about that at this moment in time anyway. You scared us back at bull pen.'

'I'm sorry but thank you.'

'What are you thanking me for?'

'For helping me, I remember you, Hotch and Rossi leaning over me, I felt the pressure on my side and I saw your eyes. I knew I wasn't alone. That must sound ridiculous to you but the touch of you guys made me feel comfort that I wasn't laying there alone.'

'We would never have left you alone. The team want to see you, why did you ask for me alone?'

'Um...it's just when I woke up, you were my first thought, like you were my last.' She bit her bottom lip, watching hesitantly for his reaction, she saw him smile.

'I'm glad to know that baby girl. You've been mine thought for the last 10hours.' He watched her laugh and then blush. 'That's what I like to see, some colour in that pretty face of yours.' He was still dumbfounded whenever she blushed; they'd done their little banters and flirting for so many years, he expected her to be used to it. He liked it though; she blushed the most for him. 'Do you want me to go get the others?'

'Yeah, go for it?' She laughed.

She raised a shaky hand to her eyes to wipe the tears and then put it back down as the team walked in lead by Morgan. She smiled as the exhaustion began to override her body. They knew she would be asleep, but they didn't mind, she was alive and that made it worthwhile.

'So what did she say?' Reid asked interested.

'Just that she was glad that me, Rossi and Hotch helped, it comforted her to know she wasn't alone, I said we would never have left her. She also said that she wasn't in much pain and that if she was the morphine would sort it out and I guess it did, just as I got you guys.' He smiled a nervous smile, one the team were not used to seeing.

'Did she say anything about the guy that shot her?'

'She seemed a little confused as to how he knew she had lied to him.' He got a look that told him to elaborate as the team could tell that Morgan knew more. 'Well Tuesday she told me that she had met a guy, she had helped out with his laptop in the coffee shop she usually goes to, he had said he wanted to repay her with lunch. She told me she felt it was going a bit fast and I told her to trust her gut and so she did. She kept declining him, the first time she came round to mine for dinner and the rest she said she had work things or was going out with the team but instead she went home alone.'

'He must have been watching her then, to know she had lied. Did she say a name?'

'Colby? That's all I know.'

'Well the uniform he was wearing was to a Jason Clark Battle, you don't think he gave her a false name do you?'

'Well he told her, I mean we all saw, he said that he had a plan for her. She obviously knows something about him.'

'But what? She's never met him before that day at the coffee shop.' They all quietened down when they saw Garcia start to wake up slowly.

Wincing with pain she opened her eyes and looked around to see 6 eager faces. 'Hey, what are you all still doing here?'

'To see you, look after you.'

'You don't need to; honestly I'm not going anywhere.' She laughed slightly but it obviously pulled on her side and she didn't finish it.

'Not the point Garcia.' She looked quizzically at Rossi.

'Why not? I mean you're only a phone call away.'

'No, see I don't think we would be able to pull Morgan away so we thought we would all stick around.'

'Th...Thank you.' Another wave of pain travelled through her body.

'Go back to sleep baby girl, we're gonna be here when you wake up.' He grabbed her hand and kissed it, putting it back down he never let go of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

She was barely awake during the following 2 days, the doctors reassured it was normal. But until she was awake for long periods she wouldn't be moved from Intensive Care.

Derek hardly left; he couldn't. It wasn't until Rossi and Reid grabs his shoulders and took him home to get freshened up, did he believe it was in everyone's interest to go for a bit. Hotch, JJ and Emily stayed, no one wanted Garcia to be alone, when she was still so fragile.

On the fourth day she woke and just lay there, she felt a little dazed about everything. She looked around and saw sleeping bodies on the chairs, she looked to the window and saw it was day, she wondered how long she had slept.

'Hey, sleepy head.' Came Emily's soothing voice.

She swung her head round. 'Hey.' It was barely audible but it was there. She coughed, she realised her throat felt like sand paper.

'You want some water?' She nodded, as she continued to cough. Taking a slip she felt her throat ease.

'Thank you.'

'That's okay, how you feeling?'

'A bit sore. How long have I been asleep for?'

'On and off for nearly 3 days.'

She swallowed hard. 'Is that normal? I mean to sleep that long for no reason?'

'Pen, you were shot, don't worry so much, the doctor reassured us it was normal. You can't be moved from ICU yet, you will but only when you are awake for longer than you have been.'

'I've been awake?' She sounded a little worried and confused to hear she had woken up.

'Yeah, you didn't say much and you fell straight back to sleep. Don't worry okay. Can you remember anything about the day?'

'Everything, the fear that crossed my body when I saw him. The feeling of terror as he told me he had a plan. The searing pain I felt. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi and then nothing.'

'Well it's good that's all there is. Do you remember the bloke's name?'

'James Colby Baylor.' She let out a tear at saying his name.

'Hey, don't cry on me.' She took her friends hand and felt her shaking and her face flush of the little colour that was there. 'Pen are you sure your okay?'

'Mmmm, just pains in my side. It will go I'm sure of it.'

'I'm not sure; I'm going to get someone.'

A nurse came back in and inserted a needle into the IV port. 'She will fall back to sleep, her doctor wants us to give her strong pain killers, due to where the wounds are.'

'Thank you.' She then turned back to Garcia 'You really should tell us when you are in pain Pen. It doesn't help to hold it back. Now go back to sleep, maybe Morgan might be back then.' She watched her friend smile and fall asleep. Sitting back down she noticed Hotch and JJ waking up.

'Hey, everything okay?'

'Yeah, she was awake. The nurse just gave her a strong pain killer and she's back asleep again. She gave us a name and then she looked really ill and was shaking.'

'What's the name, we'll get her replacement to run it through the computer, see if he has used the name elsewhere.

'James Colby Baylor.'

'Same initials. Right I'll go right now.'

After getting no hits, Hotch walked back into the room and sat frustrated. 'Did you know whether Garcia was up to anything suspicious?'

'No, why?'

'There's an encrypted file on her computer system.'

'Oh, well she has got to have a good reason behind it.'

They heard a small noise and realised that Garcia was waking up after nearly a 2 hour sleep. She opened her eyes and breathed slowly trying to adjust to the pain running throughout her body. They noticed a tear drop from her eye as she put a hand on her side.

'Pen, you okay?'

'Yeah, just trying to get comfortable.'

'Do you need any pain meds?' Getting a shake of the head. 'You definitely sure?'

'Yup, I think it might help if I was propped up a bit.' Hotch walked forward as he watched Garcia push herself up slightly. Whilst helping, Emily grabbed extra pillows to put behind her friend. 'Thank you.'

'Garcia we have to ask you something.'

'Okay.'

'Why is there an encrypted file on you system?'

The colour drained from her face once more. 'I'm required to keep a record of whatever the team does and when my computer got hacked and Elle got shot. I wanted to stop anyone from getting at you.' She gulped.

'Is that it? You're not involved in anything else?'

'No.' She began to feel lightheaded and her side was playing up. She placed a hand on it and pushed to help the pain.

'Okay, what's the password?'

'Gilman Street.'

She watched Hotch leave the room and yank out his phone. She just lay there wishing it would all go away, she was hurting and she didn't know what to do.

An hour later Morgan, Rossi and Reid walked back into the room and saw her sleeping again but she wasn't lying down, she was slightly upright.

'Hey, everything okay?

'Yeah, now you're here we have got to go back to office. Stay with her, she's a little emotional.'

'Yeah, keep an eye on her.'

'We will do.'

'Rossi would you mind coming with us?'

'No not at all.'

After twenty minutes, Morgan and Reid watched her wake up. Looking around she noticed that the group had changed. She smiled a slight groggy smile. 'Hey.' She whispered.

'Hey baby girl. How you feeling?'

'Good news bad news. The morphine's wearing off.'

He smirked and looked at Reid. 'Do you need anything?' She just shook her head slightly.

'Where did the others go?'

'That had to get back to do some work, they wanted to sort something out.'

'The encrypted file?'

'The what?'

'I...I encrypted a file and they think I'm involved in something.'

'And are you?'

'No.'

'So what's on it?'

'All the information about the team. I did it after Elle getting shot, to protect you guys.' She winced with pain.

'Okay, well don't worry Garcia.'

'Yeah baby girl, you just need to rest and get better.'

Hours later Hotch walked back in. 'We've been taken off the case.'

'What! Why?'

Before he could answer Hotch's phone went off and he left the room to answer. In that time Garcia had woken up and was sitting completely upright.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'I've had better days.'

'Who was it on the phone Hotch?' Reid said taking a seat to the right of Garcia.

'We've ordered by internal affairs to stop working the case.'

'What!'

'They can't think that Garcia is security risk surely?'

'I don't know and until this is cleared up, Garcia, you've been suspended. I'm sorry.'

'Right.' She sat and stared as he walked away. Then she raised her hands and started to rip the EKG pads from her chest.

'What are you doing?' Reid asked concerned.

'I need to get out of here.' Garcia said as Morgan lent in to stop her pulling any more off.

'Oh whoa whoa whoa. Baby, listen to me, we're gonna get this straightened out, I'm going to find out why he did this to you. Okay, I don't give a damn what IA want me to do or doesn't want me to do but right now you need to rest.'

'One of the last things I thought after he shot me was everything happens for a reason. Derek if I lose faith in that then nothing in my life makes sense.'

'I get that.'

'No you don't.' She gasped with pain. 'I'm sorry,'

'Don't apologise, you're allowed to vent a bit from time to time and right now was time for a release.' She gave me a weak smile.

'I need to get out of here.'

'Why? You need to get better.'

'My life is falling apart around me and all I can do is sit in a bed and watch it.'

'Look baby girl, we will get to the bottom of this and you life isn't falling apart and if it is then it we will work though it. But please, just rest.' He watched the frustration run throughout her body and he could tell she would fall apart if she was kept in the hospital any longer.

Both Reid and Morgan knew that no more emotion would be shown from Garcia for a while, not until she comes across a difficult obstacle. They also knew that whatever happened, they would stick by their friend's side regardless. After all she had listened to their darkest secrets and fears, their pasts, Reid with his mother and Morgan with his childhood abuse and she never flinched, or showed them pity like many people had done, but she just sat and listened and gave them the love and support that they had wanted but never really found. She had showed more respect for each of them, not lost it at all. She was their little light in dark and now they had to be hers. Whatever came to light about her they would never turn their back on her and they would never change, she was there Penelope Garcia, their helper in their time of need and now they were hers for as long as she needed them to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------------------------------------

She remained pretty withdrawn for the next couple of days, no crying, no laughter, no emotion emitted her face or radiated from her; it had begun to worry Morgan who was trying everything in his power to break her wall and get her to break. Holding it in was not healthy for anyone.

'Pen, we're going to need to discuss this.'

'Why? He's dead I might lose my job, possibly some friends with it.'

'You're never going to lose friends.'

'I've done stuff on work hours. Hotch said so, the flagged cases that I did.'

'Yeah but you did what you thought was right to help those you were cancelling.'

'Yeah but it was wrong. How could I be so stupid?'

'Not stupid baby girl. Caring, loving.'

It was then a tear dropped from her eye. 'To you.' She whispered.

'Well so what if only to me. I love you silly girl.'

'I love you too handsome.'

'I don't think you understand baby girl...' He couldn't finish as the team walked in.

'You are no longer suspended Garcia.'

'What. Why?'

'Those cases you flagged; all had similarities Pen.'

'But how? I don't understand.'

'The same deputy was the first responder on them all. All shot with a revolver like you. Jason Clark Battle was the first responder, the same man, James Colby Baylor.'

'Revolvers are not used any more by many, but several were bought by someone with the initials JCB.' Reid continued. 'Each of them bought days before the shootings in the cases you flagged.'

'Garcia, you caught a wanted Unsub, with a hero homicide complex unknowingly.'

'In other words an angel of death.'

'I thought those were nurses that helped people die.'

'That's one model; the other is someone that shoots a person to save them.'

Her face drained slightly. 'So he shot them and when he couldn't save them just made it look like murder.'

'Exactly and when he could save them he was acknowledged for it. Made out like a hero. The thing was that you stood in the way of knowing what he was.'

'But I hadn't made the connection.'

'No but to him you were the only person that could. So he had to eliminate you.'

A tear made a slow descent down her face as fear filled her face. 'His plan.'

'What?'

'The day in the bull pen before he shot me, he said he had a plan.' Derek grabbed her hand as he too remembered the day she hit the wall forcefully and slid slowly down it and as more tears were released and she looked down. 'His plan was to kill me.' She sobbed the last part. Derek finally relieved for the break and some emotion being shown grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace.

'We are going to tie this up Garcia, Reid stay here. We'll be back in a bit.' Hotch said herding the team out.

'Come one baby girl calm down.' He rocked her. Hurting to hear her pain. He felt her pull away.

'He didn't want to get to know me. He planned it all along, the coffee shop, the thank you meal, shooting me was all in his mind.' She was crying hard completely shock and fear filled. 'How could I have been so stupid?'

'You're not stupid; you thought he was trying to thank you, this is not your fault.'

'Oh God.'

'Pen, baby girl what is it?' Derek said alarmed at the fear that had heightened in her voice.

'If I had gone for the meal...' She stopped trying to compose herself. 'He would have killed me there and then.' She released the tears again.

Derek took her into his arms again and looked at Reid. 'I think we need to get you home.'

Taking the hint. 'I'll go and see when we can.' Reid said leaving sharply.

'You're staying with me for as long as you need okay I don't want you to be alone.'

'I can't do that to you.'

'Of course you can, I told you I love you and I mean it. I didn't think the time was right but I'm in love with you more than a brother, more than a best friend, but literally IN love with you. I'm in love with my best friend.'

She halted her tears. 'You really mean it.' He nodded. 'Can you just hold me?' She said as every emotion that had built up finally got the release it needed.

'I'll hold you for as long as you want me to goddess.' He sat kissing her head; he looked up to see Reid holding a piece of paper. 'Baby girl, you want to go home now?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay come on then let's get you out of here.' He got off the bed and put a hand out for her and helped her stand. He sorted the clothes out for her to leave in and handed Reid the bag. 'Take my keys and put all this stuff in it, by the time you are done we should be ready to go.'

'Okay, see you two in a minute.'

Penelope smiled. 'That's what I like to see. I've missed that smile baby girl.' He turned to her. 'Now do you want my help?'

'If you plan on the pulling the curtain yes. I highly doubt I can do it alone.' She laughed with him.

'Okay, well accept my help; you're going to have it for a while.'

'Oh am I?'

'You are indeed baby girl. Come then what's first?'

10 minutes later she sat on the bed completely dressed awaiting the arrival of Reid. He walked in hastily.

'The others are coming up.'

'Oh so a surprise to see me up and leaving.'

'I'll doubt they'll mind. I must admit I'm happy you're leaving.'

'Me too.' She said standing slowly. Pressing a hand to her wound on her stomach. 'Let's meet them half way.'

'Let's go.' Morgan said putting his hand out for her to take, which she did easily.

---------------------------------------------------

'What are you doing?'

'Going home.'

'Well back to Derek's but I'm allowed to leave, so I am.'

'Is it okay too?'

'Do you seriously think Derek would help me plot my escape?'

'Good point, he would try and keep you in for as long as necessary.'

'Exactly.' She said smiling. 'Now let's go before they change their mind.'

'We will go and get food and bring to yours Morgan.'

'Sounds good.'

'Me and Emily will pop into your place Pen and get some stuff you're going to need.'

'Thanks.'

'No problems.'

----------------------------------------------------

'So Penelope Garcia, are you going to go to bed now and rest?'

'Erm well from the way you are all looking at me I guess I have no other choice.'

'Good girl, she's learning.'

'What can I say I do learn some things pretty fast but I may also forget them in a couple of days.' She said smiling largely. Looking better than she had for being out of the hospital.

'This you won't, you need to rest and allow us to help.' Hotch said. 'If not will find other ways to make you accept help.'

'Oh yeah?'

'24 hour guard.'

'Or two.'

'Restraints.'

'All day nurse.'

'Okay okay, I get the picture guys! Don't go overboard with the ideas though yeah? I have enough of you guys pressurizing me to rest without adding more things to it.'

'That is true. 6 of us to 1 of you.'

'But...you can't stick around forever; you have jobs to do, jobs which mean you have to fly to different places.'

'One of us will be staying behind to help you out.'

'Aw for me?'

'We've all read the list of things you can't do. So you are limited for a bit.'

'That's not fair.'

'Well it's the rules, now go.' Hotch ordered, Morgan helped her up and took her to his bedroom. He closed the door to help her get changed.

He then helped her lay down. 'Baby girl, you need to rest regardless. We will help. If you need me at all, call okay?'

'Got it.' She smiled.

He looked at her and saw all the darkness and pain had gone she had her sparkle back and that told him that everything was working out, even if it had all happened in the course of a day, she was going to get through this. He swore to himself to help her forever, regardless of how big or small the problem was he was going to help her. He kissed her passionately and left her to go to sleep. He would go back to her when the others had left.

He loved her after all and she loved him, it was the start of a new chapter in their lives, just this one was a chapter written for them both, not separate ones. From now on they would dance the same dance, together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's short, I'm getting bored of this story and because I can't think of things to do, that haven't been done before, I feel like I'm slipping and losing my way so I thought instead of keeping you waiting to round it up and finish it. But Morgan and Garcia are together at the end of this, she's battled her demons, everythings working out and the futures bright just like it should be. : )**


End file.
